


I'm Slipping Under

by purpledandelion



Series: A Series of Sexual Events [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Breathplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mates, Mpreg Kink, Niall is there just for a second, Omega Louis, Rimming, Spanking, Top Harry, but just a bit, ziam is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpledandelion/pseuds/purpledandelion
Summary: What better way would there actually exist than starting it filthily with Louis falling apart on his tongue? Nothing else could have surpassed that.Nothing.That's what Harry had thought at first, at least.[MY USERNAME USED TO BE LarrieGal]





	I'm Slipping Under

**Author's Note:**

> There is a first part to this story. Same universe, same couple, but you don't have to read the first part to understand this one!
> 
> Now... I don't know. Don't even ask me, why and how. I have two other stories I have to update, and I will! 
> 
> It's just that these past months it has been so hard to find the inspiration to write I am just trying to work with what I have and get the writing in me going.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one! Leave me feedback. Always love to read it!

Harry doesn't know how they got here. Actually, he doesn't mean the party where they are at now. The place is mostly dark with a few colourful lights spreading through the area, which lucky for him makes it a little bit hard to look at other people from a distance. Or, makes it difficult to see clear enough what these other people are doing, and frankly Harry doesn't wanna see or know that. He is having enough trouble understanding what is happening to him right at this moment.

He was dragged to this New Years party against his will, had put on the first loose silky shirt he had seen on his drawer, faked a smile and had followed his mate to wherever he had been guiding him. Zayn's New Year's Eve party it appeared.

Now, don't misunderstand Harry. He loves a good party. Sweaty bodies moving against one and other, or most importantly one sweaty body in particular that he wanted to feel against his own every opportunity he could get. The only reason why Harry had hesitantly agreed to come here had been because he had made plans on his own. And that plan had consisted in eating Louis out as the whole charade of fireworks played in the background while the first of January came. What better way would there actually exist than starting it filthily with Louis falling apart on his tongue? Nothing else could have surpassed that.

Nothing.

That's what Harry had thought at first, at least. Now he is not so sure about that. There is sweat dripping down from the side of his face, and there is a smaller-hand-than-his rubbing the front part of his pants, slightly, but the pressure is still there. It's taken him a while to gather all of his will and pretend to hear whatever other people around their booth are telling him, while he just grunts as if agreeing. Niall is still going on about the Christmas party he had at home and how his aunt Liz had rambled on and on about a pretty omega girl she wanted to introduce him to.

Harry turns his head to his left, where the hand rubbing over his crotch comes from, and looks at Louis who has this sort of smirk on his face, while the omega's skin is slightly flushed. Harry's mouth feels dry and he wants to grab Louis' wrist to move his hand away, but he still doesn't do it. It just feels so good, that his poor cock would whine if it could, at the loss of the touch. If Harry could, he would grab Louis by his waist from where he is, sit him down on his lap and make them both come quick and filthily.

He hates that Louis keeps looking at Niall though, acting innocently and as if nothing is happening from under their table. It's like he feels Harry's heated gaze on him, so he twists his wrist the way Harry loves, and puts a little more pressue on the alpha's cock, dainty fingers grazing the shaft up and down slowly. He never reaches the head, only massaging the length propely, getting a good feel of it.

The way Louis is dressed isn't helping Harry's case at all either. Apparently the omega had considered it a good idea to wear a black fishnet as a blouse that ends just above his belly button, and dark skinny jeans that end up just under the belly button. That's the only bare part of skin that Louis' showing, soft and ready for Harry to put his mouth on, and suprisingly is not the only reason Louis looks so deliciously edible. From under his blouse, Harry can still see his skin and the little black sticker stars that Louis has covered his nipples with. The pink pointed nipples that Harry would love to suck on right now.

Harry lowers his arm, from where it's resting on the booth behind Louis' head, and inches it closer to the omega's lower waist and pinches slightly the warm skin there as a warning. He keeps looking at Louis' face, and apart from the swallowing nothing changes on the neutral look on the omega's face and Harry still hates it. Hates that his omega is still acting as if nothing is happening; as if he is not jerking Harry off on top of his pants in a room full of people.

"Harry?"

His thoughts are interrupted as he looks back to the person who called his name. He looks at Niall, hoping that the slight Irish accent that he merely heard was not a mistake.

"Yeah?" He says a little breathlessly as the pressure on his cock grows a bit; it's small but he can still feel it.

"I asked you, if you wanted another drink?" Niall is looking at him funnily, like Harry was acting wierd without a reason.

"Oh," Harry's mouth hangs open a little bit in realisation more than it actually should, and he wants to think people would take it as if he is acting this way because he's had one too many drinks, "No, thanks. 'm good."

Niall merely shrugs at the response and at that decides to stand up and walks away from their booth and heads to the bar. That leaves only Harry and Louis there; Liam and Zayn probably making out somewhere without waiting for the 12 o'clock kiss like everybody should.

There are goosebumps running all over Harry's skin, from the pressure on his cock that's too much but not enough at the same time. He keeps looking at Louis though, his own skin heated and his tongue feeling a bit heavy as he speaks, "Louis."

The omega's lips form just a barely-there smile, "Hm?"

"Stop it," Harry states sternly, circling his fingers around Louis' wrist. The blue-eyed man eyes the movement, stoping his hand just above Harry's crotch, raising his eyebrows as in a challenge.

Harry loves a good challenge.

Louis bites his lower lip, "Or what?"

The grip of his hand over Louis' wrist tightens, and the slight furrow of his eyebrows shows how serious he is about getting Louis to do what he said.

"You very well know _what_."

His voice is low, just about in a growl and he can see how it affects his omega. Harry moves closer, releasing his hand from Louis' wrist and moving it to the back of the blue-eyed man's neck. The alpha gets closer, nuzzling at the side of Louis' jaw and stops to whisper lowly at the omega's ear, "I know how desperate for cock you're getting, baby, but you'll get it when I decide."

The whimper that escapes Louis' lips is the most delicious sound in the world, and Harry can feel the cotton feeling on his tongue, how dry his mouth is getting. His nostrils flare when he gets the slightest smell of Louis' slick flowing from his hole and Harry just about swallows, already wanting to get it on his tongue. Already craving it deep in his gut to bend Louis over the nearest surface and explore every inch of his skin with his mouth.

He moves his head to the side, capturing the omega's lips with his own and dragging Louis' body closer to his by grabbing him from his waist. It would feel so good to get him on his lap, the marvelous pressure of Louis' arse on his cock; make both of them come in a matter of seconds just from feeling each other.

Louis' mouth tastes like wine and that light beer he had just a few minutes ago. It mixes so well with his natural taste that Harry gets dizzy and intoxicated just from sucking Louis' tongue in his own mouth.

The omega's arms wrap around his shoulders, pressing his chest against Harry's trying to get friction somewhere.

Harry moves his head back just a little, gazing at Louis' eyes from a mere two inches of distance, "Nuh-uh. Not yet, baby. Be good."

Louis nods reluctantly, biting his lower lip, reddening it even further. His thighs clench together, and Harry doesn't miss how his hips moves lightly against the sofa as if he is trying to get release from something.

Harry kisses him again.

•

As soon as they get home the first thing Harry does is push Louis against the wall in front of their door. It's been a long way home since the minute they left Zayn's party and all that time his cock has been hard. It's past due for Harry to get his release. Louis teasing and "accidentally" touching him all of that time has not helped his case, so if Harry pushes his omega against the wall a little harsher than he intended to, he's sure Louis understands why.

The whimper that escapes Louis' lips is such a given that he's getting off on Harry being harsh with him. Louis loves a good manhandling.

The alpha settles himself immediately between his thighs, and suckles Louis' bottom lip in his mouth, giving it a harsh bite and then a smooth lick. He traps the omega between himself and the wall, making it impossible for him to move, covering Louis from the rest of the world. Their pheromones mix with each other so deliciously, filling up their house in just a couple of minutes. Harry feels Louis already hard for him, grabbing at his waist and getting his body closer to his, soft and warm and delicate.

Louis' already on his tip toes by trying to get a hold of his mouth against his own, and circling his arms around Harry's neck. He's looking for some friction in his own dick, but Harry won't allow it. Oh, no. Louis' in for a sweet torture and it's gonna be a long while before he gets what he's desperate for.

Breaking their kiss, Harry pushes himself away from him a couple of inches, sure that his eyes have gotten a few shades darker when he looks at his omega. Louis looks flushed, hair sticking already everywhere and his mouth red and violated and oh so inviting. He groans internally, not wanting Louis to get such a reaction out of him yet.

Harry places his hand on the top of Louis' head, both of them never breaking eye contact while he pushes the omega on his knees to the floor. It's such an amazing view looking at the blue-eyed man like this for him, only him, ready to submit and try his best to pleasure his alpha.

With frantic hands, the man on his knees tries to unbuckle Harry's pants swiftly and quickly, mouth watering and too impatient to get that cock shoved down his throat, but Harry swats them with a gentle slap against his hands. He grabs Louis' wrists, raises them above his head and pushes them against the wall, the omega's back colliding against the cold surface. He unzips his pants slowly, and Louis licks his lips absentmindedly, looking at Harry's crotch and then up to his eyes, breathing heavily.

His impatiance and love to suck cock never fails to get to Harry, the only thing that it does to him is deepen that feeling in the pit of his stomach and fatten up his cock even further. He keeps his hand gripping tightly Louis' wrists against the wall and with the other hand keeps pushing down past his knees his pants. After getting rid of his belt and throwing it carelessly behind him, Harry pushes his boxers down just under his balls then, his cock bobbing out and the lust in Louis' eyes only gets even more intense than it already is.

"Show me your tongue," Harry voices, the timber of it dark and deep and just above grovelly.

Louis obeys immediately, parting his lips and pushing his tongue out and looking at Harry dead in the eye. It's a knee-buckling feeling seeing Louis like this, and it's so rare for Harry to get him like this that it ovewhelms him in the matter of a second.

Harry swallows silently, not wanting to show how it affects him to get _this_ Louis. He grabs the base of his cock, tapping it a few times over Louis' tongue and he nearly topples over when the omega moans at his taste.

"Wider," Harry orders then, and Louis obeys eagerly, his hands twitching against Harry's hold on them.

God, it's so hot and warm and wet as soon as he pushes insides Louis' mouth, that he wants to come as soon as he feels the heat around his cock. Louis tries to move his head as well, suck eagerly and willingly as he always does but Harry's _tsks_ stop him. He will only get as much as Harry decides to give him.

The alpha starts fucking Louis' mouth, getting used to the warmth and maintaing his slow pace and firm short thrusts. Louis flicks his tongue just under his head along his slit, and Harry bites his lower lip to not groan. It's so fucking good he doesn't know what to react to first. He pushes a little bit deeper, not as deep as Louis wants him to, and it gets that much better. The small purring Louis does against his cock, every single time Harry gets in his mouth, makes the alpha's heart flutter.

He sees as Louis' spread thighs twitch on the insides fighting to close his legs as if it will do anything to release the pressure on the omega's cock. Harry pushes them slightly with his feet.

"Spread," he orders sternly.

Louis whimpers against his cock, begging to have him do anything for his situation silently.

As a punishment he drags his cock out of Louis' mouth, a bead of saliva still attaching the two together, and he starts slapping it slightly against the omega's face.

Louis' eyes are just slightly watered when he looks up at Harry again then, mouth just about pouty and used, his voice slightly cracky.

"More, please," he pleads.

The alpha just loses it then, and without warning pushes his cock in his mouth again, this time going all the way through. He feels Louis' throat constrict against the head of his cock, slurping saliva while he's at it and then keeps Louis' head firm as his hips push as far as his cock can get.

The air feels stuffy where they are, moans coming out of the omega filling the space, and the smell of slick slipping past Louis' hole doesn't help his case either. He keeps pushing and dragging, feeling vibrations of Louis' whimpers straight against his cock. They have only done it a couple of times before, and Louis already has his word if he doesn't want to proceed with it, so Harry just goes for it. He releases Louis' hair and then slightly pinches the omega's nose, everytime he gyrates his hips. Louis obeys eagerly, not even flinching. The slight squelching he hears every single time he hits the back of Louis' throat surprises him how he hasn't released yet. It's just that the omega's mouth feels so good that he doesn't want it ever to stop.

The only light on the house is their tree lights left on in the big hallway and the light coming from the street lamps. Harry doesn't know what to do with himself.

He realeases all of his holds on his omega by then, grabbing Louis instantly from his under arms, and bringing him up, the omega's legs wrapping around his middle. His cock slips past Louis' lips with a pop, and the alpha about whines when cold air surrounds it. Harry groans in distaste when his hands do not feel his omega's skin immediately, but touches the latex of Louis' bottom clothes and starts fumbling with the front of the omega's pants.

When he finally manages to get them open, he pushes them almost animalistically past Louis' bum, getting his handful of skin and hums appreciatingly against his mouth, perfect arse filling his hands.

In his line of vision he sees the Christmas present he had for Louis that year and then pats himself on the back for the idea he immediately gets. It has been more than twelve hours since he got his fix of Louis' taste and that just won't do.

He starts moving then, as graciously as he can with his pants and boxers still pooling over his legs. Louis just goes with it, already has started his own trip to Harry's neck, licking and biting slightly and filling his lungs with his alpha's scent. He isn't even aware of what Harry's doing while still gripping his legs, Louis' hard cock pressing against Harry's stomach.

Harry lays it down, as good as he can before settling Louis on top of it.

At that, Louis appears to get out of his HarryHarryHarry daze when he feels soft fur against his back and bare arse. He looks behind himself then, eyes widening and lips parting.

"You-" He gasps, "You sick, filthy, fucker."

Harry's smirk and glint in his eyes show nothing but pride, while his hands are massaging the side of Louis' hips, "You know it, baby."

"Harry, I don't want to lather my teddy bear with come and slick." Louis tuts, resting his elbows against the giant bear's tummy, looking at the alpha between his thighs.

The alpha licks his lips, and clicks his tongue, "Sounds like a feast to me," He wiggles his brows.

The brown teddy bear is huge and even taller than Harry, so it's belly is so soft and comfortable against Louis back, welcoming him lovingly. When Harry had appeared this past Christmas morning with it on his back while a giant red bow was tied around the bear's neck, the first reaction Louis had had was drop his mug full of Yorkshire tea on the floor, getting his fuzzy socks wet, and then had faked annoyance rolling his eyes and calling Harry cliché and a sap.

Harry didn't mention it when that same evening Louis started whining why he couldn't get that bear on his bed because it took more than half of the space. The alpha most decidedly didn't mention it, knowing perfectly well that if he did, the bear would have taken his place on the bed and would have left a pouting Harry wallowing alone in the guest room that night.

"Besides," Harry adds as an afterthought, "we can always send it to the dry cleaners."

Louis gives him a weird look, "If you think that I'll go to Mrs Brown shop with a giant bear while its tummy is full of come, then you don't know me at all."

"Baby," Harry shakes his head in endearment, " _I_ will send the bear to the dry cleaners."

"As if that would help my case."

"Can we take care of a more important matter right now?" Harry says while pointing at both of their cocks, "I'd like to make us both come in the next hour, if you please."

"Hour?" Louis looks at him sceptically mockingly, "Did you get your viagra while I was in the bathroom, grandpa?"

Harry pouts comically, "Not a grandpa."

"Your beige pants and Gucci loafers would beg to differ," Louis nudges Harry's thigh with his toe, causing the alpha's pout to deepen even further.

That causes Harry's eyes to squint mischievously, grabbing Louis' legs by the back of his knees and pushing them against the omega's torso, lowering himself over the omega in the process as well, "Well, this grandpa never failed to make you come and get your hole lose for days, baby. And you know better than to acuse me for viagra when you're very familiar with my stamina."

He brushes his pointer and middle finger over Louis' hole, a small gasp leaving his mate's lips and Harry's eyes immediately go there. He kisses Louis' mouth again, because he cannot prohibit himself one of the rare wonders of the world and buckles his hips slightly when he still tastes himself.

But he doesn't allow it to last for long as he separates himself from his mate and with a smooth movement turns Louis around. He sees as the omega spreads his thighs and raises his hips in the air while Louis' arms go around the bear's neck. It's a sight for sore eyes.

With gentle hands he helps Louis get rid of his pants, but doesn't bother in removing his shirt. It's too pretty on the omega that Harry wants to feast his eyes on Louis with it on for a little while longer.

The blue-eyed man's scent gets even thicker and intense with his arse right in front of Harry's face that the alpha cannot contain himself any longer but uses his thumbs to reveal his hole and moans at the sight. It's already glistening with slick and just a little pink, showing the first signs of Louis' arousal that he cannot bear to not have his mouth on it any longer.

Harry pushes his face in it, smothering himself with the round mounds of Louis' bum, eyes dilating at the smell. He gives it a flat lick with his tongue, getting a first taste just to appease his inner alpha. He can hear Louis whimper, probably with his mouth parted just a little, eyes screwed shut. He gets so putty in Harry's hands everytime the alpha gets his mouth on him and Harry only wants to wreck him and leave him a sweaty mess.

"So sweet," Harry murmurs moving his face just an inch away, because he cannot bear to be more than that distance away, "So lucky, aren't I."

He's not asking, and Louis knows because he just hums as a response, too under it to be coherent with words right now. Just like Harry wants him to be.

He delves in again after that, pushing his tongue just slightly past the rim, teasing in and then pulling his tongue out of his arse just so he can repeat the motion over and over.

Louis' displeased noise fills out the room, his hands gripping the bear's ears and pushes his arse back chasing Harry's face without even opening his eyes to look back. Harry knows Louis knew a spank was bound to happen, just under his right arse cheek where the curve of his bum meets his thigh. Quick and sharp.

"No, baby," Harry tsks in a low voice, "You should know better."

He keeps Louis' arse cheeks open, looking at what his mouth has done to the omega's hole and just lowers his head one more time, to place a small kiss to the hole again, an award of some sort for tasting so sweet and addictive.

While tongueing in, Harry manages to push a finger as well, opening him up just a bit further and humming when more slick flows out.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Harry asks absentmindedly then, his lips brushing over Louis' hole and his finger.

Louis swallows audibly, "Must've been a fucking Saint in your previous life," He answers with a cracking voice teasingly.

Harry spanks him again, looking at his right arse cheek bounce, "No swearing. Bad baby." He chastises sternly.

Louis _always_ whimpers when he gets his arse spanked, his toes curling and back arching even more. Harry can see a thin layer of sweat covering his spine and the back of his thighs and wants to run his tongue all over the expanse of flawless skin.

Without any further warning he gets another finger in, biting his lower lip at looking the omega's rim stretch a little bit more, and his mouth waters again. He decides to quench his thirst, and get another taste, burying his face in his most favorite place in the entire world. He doesn't know where to look first while fucking Louis with his tongue and fingers, doesn't know if he should close his eyes and just enjoy the taste on his tongue or not.

His cock feels heavy between his legs, his pants and boxers still around his ankles. Harry has not touched his own cock yet, too preocupied in making Louis a mess as he is right now, sobbing with his face resting over the bear's snout. The alpha's afraid he's gonna tear it apart from how strong Louis' grabbing at it.

The third finger comes in easily after that, and Harry gets up from where he is, three fingers deep in Louis' bum, and looms over his mate's back burying the fingers of his other hand in Louis' hair. He shoves his face at the back of his neck, where's his scent is the heaviest. Scissoring his fingers, he feels the insides of Louis' thighs tremble, desperately waiting for Harry to press on that sweet bundle of nerves, but Harry doesn't.

Harry's an arsehole who loves torturing his mate and seeing him crumble without getting inside him yet.

"Such a beatiful mess, baby," he whispers in the crook of Louis' neck, lips sucking lightly there, "God, you look heavenly like this."

Harry presses his hips then against the back of Louis' left thigh, getting the much needed pressure on his cock, "Look what you do to me. Ruined me for life."

He still remembers the moment when he'd had the urge to mate Louis for the first time ever. They'd been three months in the relationship. He'd always felt that pull with the blue-eyed man, since the moment he'd laid his eyes on him. So loud, and noisy and biggest blue eyes he'd seen on anyone. The first few times he'd spoken to him, he'd felt so afraid Louis wouldn't even agree to have that coffee with him when Harry not-so-smoothly had asked him out. His heartbeat had sky-rocketed when Louis had blinded him with that smile of his, sassily replying, "Took you long enough, curly."

A smile he'd love their pup to have. Just by the thought of it, he feels his hips buckle, nearly covering Louis in his come, knot fattening up considerably. God, just the thought of Louis rounded up, full of his seed and baby makes him come on the spot.

He knows he's done waiting by now, standing up and getting rid of the remaing part of his clothes. Louis' eyebrows furrow slightly then, whining at the loss of his alpha's fingers, and looks around to see what Harry is doing.

The alpha gets behind him again, grabbing him from his underarms, "Up you go," he says lowly, turning Louis around without a lot of explanation.

He settles himself over the bear then, liking the comfortablness there on his back, proud of himself for the choice of gift he had decided just a couple of weeks ago. Even though what they're doing right now had never been a part of his plan.

Louis' on his feet, flushed from his chest to the tips of his ears looking unsure of what to do for the first few seconds. When he sees Harry lay on the bear, a knowing look passes over his face and he walks the two needed steps to climb over Harry's thighs.

The alpha shakes his head, "No," he twirls his pointer finger, making Louis turn around and settling the omega's back against his chest.

"Like this," He says pressing his mouth against his mate's ear.

He settles Louis further against his chest, both now lay over the bear on the floor. They've never done it in this position, so Louis looks a bit lost on how's it going to work, but Harry's been fantasizing for it for a quite long time now.

He grabs Louis thighs from their back, resting his feet on his knees where his _si_ and _non_ tattoos are. The omega's hole is just hovering over his cock. He grabs the base of it, nudging his head angainst the hot entrance but not pushing. He loves feeling Louis' rim on the head of his cock, just when he's entering him, the heat enveloping it and stretching to the size.

Louis' hands fly up to the sides of the head of the bear, where Harry's own head is resting in between. His breath becomes quicker, anticipating his alpha's cock to get in him and fill him up. God, Harry loves how much Louis loves to feel full.

He pushes in then, nudging further and further, and releasing a shaky breath when he settles in. Being inside Louis always feels like the first time, tight and hot and oh so incredibly fucking good. Best feeling in the entire universe.

He looks at Louis' cock is laying against his tummy, head leaking and the length of it flushed red. He'd love to get his hand around it, but Louis' tonight's gonna come untouched. What a better way to start the New Year.

He hears Louis moan at the stretch, he always does; and Harry's inner alpha preens at that. The green-eyed man places his hands at his hips then and starts dragging his cock in and out in a slow pace. He knows the omega can take whichever speed Harry decides to go with, but he loves teasing, loves Louis getting frustrated and horny and under his mercy.

When his hips decide to speed up, Louis' head falls from where he's looking at Harry's cock moving inside him, to the alpha's shoulder, eyes closed and mouth hanging open. The length of his throat is on full display now and in a such a perfect place for Harry to nible on.

"Such a pillow princess," Harry gruffs, voice hoarse and breathy as he slams in thrust after thrust, "Loves getting fucked and not do any of the work."

"Your princess," Louis mumbles with a small whimpery voice, and his hand release the grip on the bear.

For a moment Harry thinks he's gonna get a hand around his cock, but he knows Louis' better than that. He nearly loses it when Louis gets his hand over his own hole, feeling Harry's cock stretching him and moans at it.

His fingers get coated in his slick at the movement, and Louis' about to grab the bear's head again when Harry's finger curl around his wrist. He brings the hand up to his mouth, and Louis has turned his face lightly looking at him now.

He sucks Louis' fingers into his mouth then, groaning at their taste mixed together, Louis' slick overpowering still. The omega purrs at that, chest vibrating and thighs shaking when Harry decides then to slam the head his cock againt his prostate, abusing it thrust after thrust.

He knows Louis' on his pill, and as chaotic as he is he never misses a day. But, Lord and everything that's holy, what would he do to get his omega pregnant now.

"Gonna get me full," Louis says, as if he's reading Harry's mind, "All full of your come, and knotted. It's gonna be so much that I'll have no other way but to get pregnant. My hole full of your come, and my belly full of your baby."

Harry groans at that, hips moving faster, and they're looking at each other sharing the same breath, lips brushing. He places a hand over Louis' tummy, feeling the slight pudge of it and pretending that's his pup in Louis.

"F-full of my alpha's baby," Louis stutters, pretty cock splashing streaks of white come over his tummy. His breathing stops for a bit, eyes rolling in the back of his head, fingers twitching.

Harry can't stop it even if he wanted to, knot expanding and slipping past Louis' rim. He groans as he comes, white noise sweeping in his bones. He keeps biting at Louis' shoulder, feeling his come gushing inside of Louis, load after load.

They stay that way breathing heavily, not even able to form any words until Harry's knot deflates.

•

The next day, Harry's the one to blush when he sends the giant bear to Mrs Browns' Dry Cleaning.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: purpledandeli0n
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!! ❤❤


End file.
